: Research training in genetics is proposed at the Departments of Biology and Chemistry within the University of Oregon. Funds are requested for 10 predoctoral positions, within a program that includes approximately 60 graduate students and 55 postdoctoral trainees. Twenty-one training faculty participate. The program places special emphasis on three research areas: 1) genetic regulation in microbes, 2) regulation of gene action in multicellular eukaryotes, and 3) population and quantitative genetics. The basic aspect of the training is laboratory research carried out under the direction of a faculty member in the genetics program. Through this experience, the trainee becomes skilled at posing questions about fundamental genetic processes and designing experiments to answer those questions. This training is augmented by formal courses offered in the two departments and by seminar programs that highlight current research in genetics and related disciplines. The training facilities include the laboratories of the training faculty and a number of support services such as media preparation, oligonucleotide synthesis, peptide synthesis, protein sequencing, and monoclonal antibody facilities. Major equipment is shared and is housed in common space. The laboratories of most of the training faculty are contiguous in interconnected buildings. This arrangement maximizes interactions and collaborations among faculty and trainees.